


Moony's Soulmate

by Seerandthesword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seerandthesword/pseuds/Seerandthesword
Summary: I got the idea for this after reading A Werewolf and a Wolf by @lettersfromtheocean so please check that out if you like this
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Moony's Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this after reading A Werewolf and a Wolf by @lettersfromtheocean so please check that out if you like this 

Soulmates. Everyone has them, but the way that they manifest is different for everyone, which can make finding them more difficult. You figured yours out at age four, it turns out that you and your soulmate share things, such as bruises and scars, but it went deeper than that, you quickly discovered when at the next full moon you turned into a wolf. Now you weren’t a werewolf per se more like an animagus, you could turn into your wolf form whenever you wanted but on the full moon you felt the pain that your soulmate felt while turning and most of the time that caused you to shift as well. Over the years you learned to mainly control this shift only slipping up when his transformation was exceptionally painful. Your parents had figured out very quickly that your soulmate must have been attacked by a werewolf and made into one himself. From the time you understood what a soulmate was and how you were connected all you wanted was to be able to be there for him during his transformations. But that wouldn’t happen for many years…

When you turned 11 you were elated to receive your acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Your parents worried about your transformations, but you insisted that they were never a problem and you would find a way to keep it a secret from the other students. Begrudgingly they agreed under the strict instruction that if anything happened you would tell them and the headmaster immediately. You went through the next month more excited than you had been in years, even the next full moon wasn’t enough to dampen your spirits, and it seemed as if your soulmate was doing better this full moon too, it was one of the least painful transformations you had had in years. Waking up the next morning you could see a couple of new scars from your soulmates rough night, you knew that they would disappear in a couple of days like they always do. Stretching you could tell just how bad your soulmate had it last night, every inch of you was sore. You just wished that you could hold them and kiss the pain away, it wasn’t fair for someone to have to go through this every month especially knowing that the pain they felt was even worse than yours. Laying in your bed you started daydreaming about them, who were they, what were they like, would you meet them soon, would they be at Hogwarts? All these things rushed through your mind until your mom came and got you up for the day.

Hogwarts was even better than you had hoped. You had found a home with the Gryffindors and friends that you knew you could rely on, including those of the so-called marauders. So far you had made it to your fourth year without anyone discovering your secret, mainly since you had become adept at keeping your transformations under control and to a minimum. Currently, however you were struggling, tonight was the full moon and you could already tell that it was going to be a rough one. You couldn’t concentrate all day you were so focused on trying to keep your wolf under control. You were sitting in Charms when you noticed that Remus was missing from his usual group, sliding up to Sirius you decided to ask and see if he was ok. “ Hey, Siri, where’s Remus?” Sirius looked at you with a vacancy in his eyes for a moment before shaking his head and giving you his signature smirk, “Why? Are you worried about him because you like him?” You rolled your eyes at him, “Siri, you have known about my crush on Remus since we first met on the train 4 years ago.” you countered, He shrugged, “I know, y/n/n I just like to tease you about it.” shaking your head at his teasing you went back to your original question “So, you haven’t answered my question, is he ok?” “Yeah, he’s fine just was feeling a little off today, wanted to stay in bed.” You squinted at Sirius for a second, he looked earnest but you weren’t 100 percent satisfied with his answer, but seeing the look he gave you, you let it go and went back to focusing on class. You didn’t see Remus for the rest of the day and you were a little concerned, but you couldn’t give as much energy to looking for him as you would have liked with class and the terrible aching that had begun throughout your body. You knew that you would have to find somewhere to change out of the way, you couldn’t let your secret get out now. When dinner came around, it took all of your strength just to try to stand the pain had become so intense. You decided to head out to the grounds and try to find a place to be alone for the night, the forbidden forest would work you thought starting to head that way. You were bypassing the whomping willow when the pain amplified and you collapsed. All you could do was curl into a ball whimpering, hoping that no one would come across you. Unluckily, or maybe luckily for you, James, Sirius, and Peter were heading to the shrinking shack to help Remus when they saw you collapse. They ran to you thinking you had been knocked out by the tree, they arrived just in time to watch you transform into a beautiful silver wolf. You heard someone coming and felt yourself transform but you couldn’t get up the energy to care, you were still in such terrible pain that you still couldn’t get yourself to move. Sirius was the first to move he walked closer to you and whispered “Y/N?” you looked up at him and whimpered. He knew then that you were still in control of your mind and not a full werewolf, unlike Remus. He looked at the other two boys and said “We need to take her to Remus.” The two boys nodded and helped him carry you under the tree and through the tunnel to the shrieking shack. When you arrived you could see Remus on the ground writhing in the pain that you could still feel. You looked up at the boys and they put you down. Pushing aside the pain you started walking over to him, maybe, you thought to yourself, just maybe there is something that I can do to help his pain, maybe we not only share the pain but maybe I can stop the pain when we are touching. You slowly made your way over to him, as you watched him transform. Werewolves can take two forms, one of a normal wolf when they are calmer and one of a terrible half-wolf half-human hybrid when they are angry, Remus transformed into the latter. You didn’t stop when you saw the werewolf on the floor, not even when he heard you approaching and his head shot around seeing you for the first time, eyes glinting in the moonlight. You continued forward until you were right in front of him, thinking if I could just touch him maybe I could help his pain and anger. The boys watched as you approached him in a state of calmness that none of them could understand. You finally reached him looking at him you nuzzled your snout along his arm. The difference was immediate, you felt your pain stop and saw him relax, shifting from the terrifying form he was in, to a normal wolf. Remus or moony as the boys called this form of his, immediately leaned against you enjoying the disappearance of the pain. You looked over at the boys gesturing for them to leave, you had this taken care of. They left and you and Remus spent the night running around the shack, play fighting, and truly enjoying the freedom that can come with being a wolf. As the night wore on you were both exhausted from everything that happened. You headed over to the lone bed in the shack, laying down you waited for Moony to join you, you laid there, curled into each other, and slept for the first time ever on a full moon. 

When the morning came you were awoken by the sun streaming through the shack, an arm around your waist, you paused thinking back to last night and the events that unfolded, giggling as you realized that Remus was your soulmate. Remus felt you giggle and pulled you closer, “What’s so funny this early in the morning?” he questioned, his voice still deep with sleep. “Oh nothing really, just the realization that the man I have been crushing on since I first started Hogwarts is my soulmate, and a werewolf, but I had already figured that part out,” you replied turning in his arms so that you were facing him. “You know” he started “That was the first time I have ever fallen asleep during the full moon, and the first time my transformation back to a human didn’t hurt.” you smiled up at him and gently laid your hand on his face. “Well my love,” you murmured, “as long as I live I won’t let you go through another full moon alone, I will always be there to take away the pain.” His smile widened as he brought you closer, “I’ll hold you to that,” he breathed before crashing his lips to yours. That’s how the boys found you when they came up after breakfast, in each other’s arms reveling in the knowledge that you had found each other. 


End file.
